bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mei Tanaki (archiwum)
Mei Tsuki Tanaki (pol. Maja Tanaki) to jedna z nie licznych wojowniczek Ventusa. Walczy domeną Haos i Ventus. Mei to pierwsze imię zaś Tsuki to drugie. Mei ma dużo przezwisk i ksyw ale najczęściej na nią wołają Me-Chan, Meika. Charakter Mei bardzo lubi się śmiać i zabawiać innych. Jest rostrzepana i szalona. Zawsze pierwsza rwie się do walki. Jest szczera i nie lubi się kłócić. Jednak potrafi się skoncentrować i bydź poważną. Bardzo długo śpi w szczególności w soboty. Jeśli Tanaki jest głodna albo śpiąca często marudzi i wszystkich denerwuje. Każdy kto ją zna wie że czasami zachowuje się jak dziecko czy wariatka. Mei bardzo szybko znajduje sobie przyjaciół. Tsuki posiada psa o imieniu Alsa oraz siostrę Julie. Bardzo rzadko kłóci się ze swoją siostrą. Przyjaźń z Ami Mei i Ami to najlepsze przyjaciółki. Są praktycznie nie rozłączne. Jednak łączy je coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Rodzina Ami jest ścigana przez bandytów i niebezpiecznych złoczyców. Jako że Mei ma umiejętności ninja, została jej osobistym ochroniarzem gdy miały po 6 lat (już wtedy Mei nieźle wymiatała bronią). Rodzice Ami szukali właśnie kogoś w jej wieku by nie czuła się nieswojo. Na początku dziewczyny się do siebie nie odzywały często lecz później zaczęły się bardzo dobrze dogadywać. Dla Ami, Mei była wtedy zwykłą koleżanką i zwykłą osoboą która ma ją chronić. Jednak po paru tygodniach Moy i Tanaki poszły do restautacji. Okazało się że ktoś planował spisek. Wszyscy wyciągnęli broń. Mei wtedy uspokoiła Ami i pozwoliła jej uciec a sama została w restauracji. Ami myślała że już nie żyje, ale jednak - wyszła po ptostu ot tak nie mając rzadnego siniaka. Od tej pory Ami i Mei dużo bardziej się do siebie zbliżyły. Wygląd Jeśli gra domeną Haos ma rozpuszczone blond włosy. Ma na sobie różowofioletowy golf i różowofioletowe rękawiczki. Nosi również zwykłe dżinsy a do tego różowofioletowe buty do kolan. Jeśli gra domeną Ventus ma włosy spięte w kitek zieloną gumką. Nosi czarno-zieloną bluzkę, czarne leginsy i zielone buty do kostki. Jej oczy mają kolor zielononiebieski. W seriach gdzie ma powyżej 15 lat Mei obcięła włosy i zapuściła grzywkę oraz zmieniła strój. Od odcinka 3 Bakugan: Międzywymiarowa Wojna Mei zaczęła nosić fioletowe soczewki. Bakugany Gdy z nieba zaczęły spadać karty jej pierwszą partnerką była Tara. Kiedy bakugany wróciły do Vestroi ojciec Mei stworzył dla niej Mech. Szablo Tigrerre i Mech. Burze Skyress. Kiedy Cody zmarł (a raczej kiedy tak myśleli) podarowali jej Furyoku. Toshi zniszczył jej mechaniczne bakugany w odcinku 24. Z mocy bakugana Toshiego urodził się Leonidas,który był kolejnym partnerem Mei. Kiedy okazało się że Cody żyje,oddała mu Furyoku ale za to dostała od Lena Lumagrowla. Trochę później Lumagrowl również zginął ale do Mei powróciła dawna partnerka Tara. Anime Bakugan: Guardians of the ice crystal W tej serii Mei widujemy przelotnie. Pojawia się razem z Ami w odcinku 24 gdzie wyzywa na pojedynek jej idolkę. Później widujemy ją gdy Len podarowuje jej Furyoku. W dalszych odcinkach wojownicy oglądają bitwy Mei lub czasami na sibie wpadają i rozmawiają chwilę. Bakugan: Dziesięć Wyzwań W tej serii Mei jest główną bohaterką i pojawia się w każdym odcinku. Bakugan: 10 Przedmiotów Zniszczenia W tej serii Mei pojawia się w odcinku 6 i dołącza do Łukasza i jego przyjaciół i razem z nimi wyrusza szukać kryształów. Bakugan: Międzywymiarowa Wojna Bakugan: Nano Cios Bakugan: BakuGalaxy Bakugan: Kronika Wojowników Mei w serii Kronika Wojowników ma swój debiut w 13 odcinku, kiedy by nieomal pokonała Dana i Mechtalium Dragonoida. Bakugan: Galaktyczne Bitwy Bakugan: W sieci Mroku Bakugan: Powrót Rycerzy Zamkowych Bakugan: Czas Zemsty Bakugan: Mistrzostwa Świata Umiejętności Gra Bakugan Na początku Mei potrafi całkiem nieźle grać. Tak jak kiedyś Runo,zajmuje 6 miejsce w światowym rankingu. Pokonuje większość przeciwników i nie jednemu chłopakowi pokazała gdzie raki zimują. Ma dobrą strategie i jest praktycznie nie przewidywalna. Gdy przeciwnik już ma wygrać starcie dziewczyna zaskakuje go. Dzięki temu że gra dwiema domenami ma szerszą wiedzę na temat bakuganów niż inni.W drugiej serii Mei awansowała na 3 miejsce pokonując Marucho. Ninja Mei podobnie jak Shun jest ninja. Bardzo dobrze posługuje się bronią. Prawdobodobnie Mei umie taijutsu (walka wręcz) lepiej niż Fabia czy Shun. W serii Bakugan: Guardians of the ice crystal w odcinku 24 widać jak unika ciosów Hebi'ego czy ucieka przed spadającym bakuganem. W odcinku 6 Bakugan: 10 Przedmiotów Zniszczenia Mei w pewnym momencie spada na Łukasza i powiedziała że trenowała umiejętności nijna. Za to w serii Bakugan: Dziesięć Wyzwań zmierzyła się z Shun'em i wygrała. Piłka Nożna Mei zazwyczaj podczas gry jest pomocnikiem ofensywnym lub zwanym po prostu rogrywającym. Szybko potrafi ocenić sytuacje na boisku i wymyśleć dobrą taktykę. Na boisku wyróżnia ją wyjątkowa szybkość, zwinność, celność i siła z jaką kopie piłkę. Bardzo sprawnie omija innych zawodników i dobrze podaje. Najgorzej jej wychodzi odbieranie piłki innemu zawodnikówi i przyjęcie piłki od innego zawodnika. Często współpracuje z Ami, która podaje jej z ich bramki do Mei. Jeśli musi strzelać na bramkę wykorzystuje specjalne ciosy: "Cios Tornada","Huragan Ventusa","Cięcie Wiatru" lub cios, połączony z ciosem innych zawodników "Tornado" (np. Ami cios to "Wodne" i Mei dokańcza "Tornado") Ciekawostki *Prawie zawsze pojawia się razem z Ami. *Najczęściej nosi strój Ventusa *Runo to jej idolka. *Ma bardzo dobry słuch. *Ma świetny refleks. *Jest uważana za najlepszą strategiczkę w BakuPrzestrzenii. *Jej matka jest Polką a tata Japończykiem, dlatego potrafi mówić w dwóch językach. *Ma chłopaka - Shun'a *Nie za bardzo lubi Dana *Uwielbia jeść chińskie dania. *Dotychczas rozegrała 111 bitew z czego 14 przegrała *Wystąpiła w ponad 10 seriach. *Gdy się wnerwia z jej prawego oka leci granatowy dym *Mei bardzo lubi zmieniać fryzurę - możliwe że nawet Ami nie potrafiłaby wszystkich zliczyć *W serii Bakugan: Strażnicy Czasu i innych ma taki sam strój jak Shun w Nowej Vestroii Cytaty *''"Ja chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem facetów"'' *''"Jesteś większym idiotą niż myślałam"'' *''"Wiedziałam że to się tak skończy"'' *''"Szybkość i podstęp. To jest droga ninja"'' *''"Believe it!"'' *''"Nie liczy się siła. Liczy się wiara."'' *''"Najpierw naucz się pisać, potem myśl"'' *''"Yhy"' *"Czy twoja głowa nadal uważa że może do mnie tak mówić?"'' *Minato: "Mogłabyś mi powiedzieć coś miłego" **Mei: "Zamknij się i walcz" Bitwy Galeria Bakugan: Guardians of the ice crystal, Bakugan: Dziesięć Wyzwań Stamp inoue haruka by inesidora-d31srnddsfvg.png|Mei w stroju Ventus Olmm.jpg|Mei w stroju Haos Mei i Shun forever.jpg|Mei i Shun Podmuch Wiatru.jpg|Mei i Shun podczas pierwszego spotkania Seria Bakugan: Międzywymiarowa Wojna oraz serie ŁUKASZ10 oraz Alex Krzystoń 605px-Sellon voice.jpg 625px-Chris-Soon26.jpg 634px-ChrisNoNoNoNo.gif 762px-830px-Mf24 021.png 827898 1315606701905 full.jpg Bakugan - Chris 1.png Bakugan - Chris 2.png Bakugan - Chris 4.png Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0006.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0007.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0016.jpg Chrage.jpg Chris i karta.jpg Chris i soon.jpg Magda i Mei.jpg Mei.jpg Mei01.png Mei1.jpg Mei10.PNG Mei11.jpg Mei12.jpg Mei3.jpg Mei4.jpg Mei5.jpg Mei6.jpg Mei7.jpg Mei8.jpg Mei9.jpg MeiTara.jpg Mei Magda i Łukasz.png Mei i Magda.png Screen Shot 2011-07-27 at 4.58.23 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-07-27 at 5.18.02 PM.JPG Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 7.09.22 PM.JPG Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m46s132.png zadowolona mei.jpg|Uda nam się! niesamowite.jpg|Świetnie mu idzie! mei aktywuje ms.jpg|Co ty na to? SMA! new2.jpg|Jeśli chcesz dożyć jutra, siedź cicho... Seria Bakugan: Strażnicy czasu oraz inne Mała Mei.png Mei i Shun.jpg Mei jako ninja.jpg Mei jako ninja 2.jpg Mei na podczas imprezy w domu Marucho.png Mei podczas ulewy.jpg Mei jako ninja4.jpg|Sam się o to prosiłeś! Mei-wojowniczka Ventusa.jpg|Strój Mei Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bohater Kategoria:Gracze Haosu Kategoria:Gracze Ventusa Kategoria:Młodzi Wojownicy Kategoria:Członkowie BakuGalaxy Kategoria:Seria 1 Kategoria:Seria 2 Kategoria:Bakugan: Nano Cios Kategoria:Bakugan: Dwa Światy Kategoria:Bakugan: Galaktyczna Podróż Kategoria:Bakugan: Powrót Rycerzy Zamkowych Kategoria:Bakugan: Międzywymiarowa Wojna Kategoria:Bakugan: Strażnicy Czasu Kategoria:Bakugan: Dziesięć Wyzwań Kategoria:Najlepsi Gracze Bakugan. Kategoria:Bakugan: Powrót Legendarnych Wojowników Kategoria:Ninja